The Forbidden Cities/4
Maggie and Jaelyn Maggie Stone: After using the crystal I was given to leap here, I waited silently in the shadows. Jaelyn Redek: '''She waited off somewhere in the distance, an unknown viewer of what was hopefully about to go down. She felt a hand press down on her back, a supportive show as the group pressures her not to interfere. To let Maggie make the right decision in where she belongs in all this. '''Maggie Stone: I scanned the area. I finally decided I would wait for Jaelyn for another 5 minutes. If she didn't show then, I would go home, and find Ivy myself. Jaelyn Redek: She sends a note fluttering with the wind down to Maggie, It says 'I've stated my terms. Burn down the factory. You can't find your brother without me. Not if he doesn't want to be found.' Maggie Stone: I read the note, and looked up Where it came from. I spotted Jaelyn. I mouthed 'come talk'. Jaelyn Redek: She yelled down, "I'll talk once you agree to my terms." Maggie Stone: "No. Talk first. Or this ends and I find Ivy myself. Believe me. I can." I shouted. Jaelyn Redek: '''This girl was getting on her nerves, "Ok, do that. Just watch, you'll crawl back to me. And next time my terms won't be as agreeable." '''Maggie Stone: "I won't be crawling to ANYONE! If anything you will be crawling back to me, apologizing for your ''rudeness." I stomped of towards the exit. And I actually knew something about Ivy no one else did. A secret I was never allowed to share. '''Jaelyn Redek: '''She levitated down, "Me crawling to you?" She scoffed. "Okay, I doubt that." She glanced at her, sending a gaze that could compete with Lord Cassius's, "I look forward to seeing what you can do." '(Jaelyn's not even as old as Maggie and she's already acting like a mini Gisela. What have I done?)' '''Maggie Stone:' "I already am one step ahead of you. Because I ''know something ''you don't. A very valuable piece of information. But I'm not gonna tell you Ivy is really......" I shoved my hand over my mouth once I realized what I was saying. I barely stopped myself in time. Jaelyn Redek: "You're hilarious. You honestly think I don't know?" Maggie Stone: "Don't know what?" I asked. I didn't tell her anything about this. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Just burn the building down already." '''Maggie Stone: I stalked toward her. "Not yet. Tell me what you know." I said, coldly. Jaelyn Redek: '''"That wasn't our deal. BURN IT DOWN! Look inside, you'll see, you'll want to anyway." '''Maggie Stone: "No I won't want to. Think of all the people I could hurt. Think of all the people who would loose their homes and many other things. I'm not burning it down yet." I said, stubbornly. Jaelyn Redek: '''She sighed. "Well, I guess we're stuck in the same place then." She leans against a wall, pulling out a leaping crystal. "Hail me when something interesting happens." '''Maggie Stone: "I'll make you a deal. You tell me what you know about Ivy, and who you were with, and I'll burn it down. But if anybody gets hurt, YOU take the blame." Jaelyn Redek: '''"Okay, I'll take the blame either way." She was starting to like the change see saw. How she was willing to potentially hurt someone (which she most likely wouldn't) if she didn't have to take the blame. She took something out of her pocket, a piece of paper and wrote down all her info on there. She then placed in inside a box. She smiled, "I'm SO glad I thought to carry that thing around. It was designed by a clever technopath. Only opens when I want it to, and this case it only opens when the area surrounding it reaches over 500 degrees in this location. Don't you think that's awesome how well that worked out. I love when things go my way. The info is in there. I'll be watching from a safe distance." '''Maggie Stone: I snapped my fingers and flames appeared in my hand. I then remembered something. I stalked toward her. "How do I know you're telling the truth? And for all I know, all you did was write a bunch of gibberish on that paper. I want to trust you before I do any damage." Jaelyn Redek: '''"You're not in a place of power right now. I'm the one pulling the strings." She seemed to say it just as much for her, "And you want to trust me? Go find a shade. For your information I probably have less shadowvapor than you." '''Maggie Stone: "You know what?" I said as I smothered my flames. "I can find Ivy just as easy as you can. And I don't feel like burning anything today. " I turned away and walked towards the exit, fingering the pendant Ivy gave me. I wondered what she would do if I left. Would she ever talk to me again? Jaelyn Redek: '''"When you need to come crawling back, give me a hail, or better yet give your brother one. You better hope he wants to see you." She light leaps away. '''Maggie Stone: I smirked at where she had been. Jaelyn, Jaelyn, Jaelyn. You don't even know the real story behind Ivana Stone. Except what I've shared. There is so much more you're missing. I pulled out my crystal and leaped away. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Forbidden Cities Roleplay